comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
John Doe (Earth-1805)
"John Doe" '''is the nickname given to a patient in Arkham Asylum, he is the criminal known as '''The Joker. History Background and Escaping Arkham Not much is known about John other than being considered by staff as one of the most well-behaved patients. Even though John seemed to be a sweet and thoughtful individual on the outside, he was sick and twisted in the inside. The entire time he was in Arkham he hatched a plan along with the other inmates to escape, and one night it was finally time. John approached one of the nearby guards and told him that he had a problem in his cell, being trusted by the majority the guard followed John into his cell, failing to notice the bulking inmate behind the door. The inmate snuck up behind the guard and choked him to death, John then disguised himself with the now-dead guard's clothes. At the same time in the cafeteria an accomplice of John's called Victor started attacking another inmate with a stolen knife from the cuisine, alarms started blaring causing most guards to head to the scene of the crime and the other staff to hide. John then quickly headed to the control room which he opened with the stolen guard key card, he closed all cafeteria entrances blocking the inmates and guards inside. The other accomplices who had stayed in their cells the entire time approached John and the bulking inmate in the control room, John then slowly hit the button to open the front gate, they all started grinning, especially John. As a good-bye John and the accomplices headed back to the locked cafeteria, where they spotted an apprehended Victor, he asked them why they left him and John said that "there's always a man left behind". Suddenly rapid footsteps started approaching, it was the remaining security whom had been contacted through radio by one of the cafeteria guards. One of the accomplices then attacked them with a shooting weapon created only with scraps and left overs found in Arkham, the bulking inmate soon started helping fight the guards as well. In no time John and the others defeated the guards, and proceeded to leave Arkham with a staff vehicle, they were finally free. The Charles Mansion To be added. New Year's Eve Massacre It was the night before Christmas, John had accommodated himself into the Charles mansion. He was baffled nobody had tried contacting the family, but guessed friends and family thought they were off to another trip across the country, Mr. Charles was a busy man after all. As John was snooping in his now new headquarters one of his henchmen, wearing unsuspecting butler clothes, told John that there was mail. In his hand was an invitation to the Gotham mayor's private party. John started grinning, this could be his Big Debut, he started preparing there and then, the speech, the actions, the clothes weaponry. Everything had to go perfectly. It was finally time, John and his henchmen arrived at the party wearing suits, he had also put on glasses, a fake mustache and a tight hat so he could at least resemble Mr. Charles. He showed security the invitation, who noted that he hadn't bring his "wife and kids", John also had to explain that the people with him were his "good friends" and that he hoped that the mayor didn't mind. He was then led to the party room, seeing all those big names sitting around made him excited, John then sat down with his disguised henchmen. It took him a while but he noticed some well hid cameramen and audio engineers, this was being broadcasted, not only would this be his Big Debut but most of Gotham would see him in the spotlight. A little later the mayor appeared on stage, he held a speech and introduced a magician, the Great Rudolfo, a well known entertainer in Gotham. After multiple delightful tricks Rudolfo required a participant, John raised his hand and by what could have been the biggest mistakes made that night, Rudolfo picked him. John walked up to the Rudolfo who wanted to do a knife throwing trick. Rudolfo tied him to a spinning circle and proceeded with the magic trick, after finishing the trick he thanked John for his participation and told him he could go sit. John then quickly pulled out one of the knives from the spinning circle and stabbed Rudolfo in the neck, killing him. He then threw the knife at the mayor's chest who was sitting near the stage, killing him as well. The now dead mayor's bodyguards were quick to pull out their guns, but John's henchmen were quicker. Multiple people tried to run away but two of his henchmen blocked the only entrance. John then removed his disguise, revealing dyed green hair, he then pulled out a lipstick from his coat pocket and quickly painted his lips with it. He told one of his henchmen to pick up one of the broadcast cameras on the ground, which was still filming. John then introduced himself to the audience, calling himself the Joker. The Joker held a speech about how sanity is just a prison in your mind, and that people needed to be free like him. More to be added. Quotes * You're all prisoners. What you call sanity, it's just a prison in your minds that stops you from seeing that you're just tiny little cogs in a giant absurd machine. Wake up! Why be a cog? Be free like us. * Didn't you know? There is always a man left behind. Trivia * This version of the Joker is based on Jerome Valeska from the TV show "Gotham". Category:Earth-1805 Category:Villains Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Humans Category:Versions of The Joker Category:Master Manipulator Category:Green Hair Category:Villains of Earth-1805